vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Damon und Bonnie
Das ist die Beziehung zwischen Damon Salvatore und Bonnie Bennett, die zu Beginn der ersten Staffel nicht sonderlich stark war. Die zwei haben sich eher Verachtet, Bonnie wollte nichts mit Vampiren zu tun haben, rettet Damon jedoch das Leben um Elenas Willen. Nach Carolines Verwandlung zum Vampir erreicht die Beziehung der Beiden einen erneuten Tiefpunkt, denn Bonnie gibt Damon die Schuld daran. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt sich aber immer eine tiefere Verbundenheit zwischen den Beiden, sodass sie als Team zusammenarbeiten. Ihre Beziehung hat immer weiter entwickelt. Die Beiden bewältigen das eine oder andere Problem alleine, ohne Einbeziehung anderer. Sie halten sich den Rücken frei und können sich sogar aufeinander verlassen. In der vierten Staffel wird erstmals klar das Damon sich wirklich um Bonnie sorgt, so bleibt er auf der Insel zurück um nach Bonnie zu suchen. Als Jeremy Damon in der fünften Staffel mit Bonnies Tod konfrontiert reagiert dieser verstört und emotional. Am Ende der fünften Staffel stirbt Damon und sieht zu wie der andere Seite zusammenbricht, Bonnie die als Anker fungiert stirb ebenfalls. Ihren letzten Augenblick verbringen sie zusammen Hand in Hand, Seite an Seite. Die Beiden landen in einer Zeitschleife, sind jetzt jedoch beide wieder unter den lebenden. Anfang der sechsten Staffel ist Damon zusammen mit Bonnie in der Gefängniswelt von 1994 gefangen, in den Monaten hat sich die Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden ungemein verstärkt. Staffel Eins thumb|250pxIn der Folge Heimgesucht sucht Damon Caroline und begegnet dabei Bonnie. Diese sagt ihm ganz deutlich das er sich von Caroline fernhalten soll. Bei der kurzen Unterhaltung bemerkt Damon das Bonnie den Bennett Talisman trägt, welchen er auch sofort zurückverlangt. Bonnie die zwar denkt das Damon dieser gehört und nicht weiß das es ein Erbstück ihrer Familie ist weigert sich ihm die Kette wieder zu geben da sie diese von Caroline bekommen hat. Damon greift nach der Kette und verbrennt sich am Talisman, Bonnie die dies beobachtet ergreift die Flucht. In der Folge Geister (Episode) träumt Bonnie von ihrer Vorfahrin Emily. Deshalb beschließen Bonnie, Elena und Caroline eine Séance zu halten. Während der Séance nimmt Emilys Geist von Bonnie besitz an um den Talisman zu zerstören. Zeitgleich wird klar warum Damon nach Mystic Falls zurückgekehrt ist: Er will Katherine zurückholen und dafür braucht er den Bennett Talisman, Emily hat nämlich alle Vampire welche 1864 verbrannt werden sollten in ein Gruft verbannt mithilfe des Talismans. Auf dem Weg zu den alten Ruinen erinnert Damon Emily/Bonnie daran was sie ihm einst versprochen hat: Damon passt auf ihre Nachfahren auf und sie hilft Katherine zu überleben. Nachdem Damon mit ansieht wie Bonnie, welche immer noch von Emily besessen ist, den Talisman zerstört greift er Bonnie an. Er wird jedoch von Stefan aufgehalten sodass Bonnie sich schnell wieder erholt. In der Episode Isobel (Episode), schmieden Elenas leibliche Eltern Isobel Flemming und John Gilbert einen Plan wie sie ihre Tochter vor dem Übernatürlichen beschützen können. Dafür benötigen die Beiden den Gilbert-Kompass, diesen hat Pearl 1864 von Johnathan Gilbert gestohlen. Pearl gibt den Kompass an Damon weiter, als Isobel und John dies herausfinden verlangt Isobel diesen von Elena, Stefan und Damon da sie sonst Jeremy umbringt. Nachdem Bonnie herausfindet das der Kompass eine Waffe gegen Vampire ist bietet sie an den Kompass mithilfe ihrer Kraft machtlos zu machen. Sie tut jedoch nur so als würde sie den Zauber von dem Kompass nehmen. Letztendlich hilft sie Elena und Stefan jedoch Damon zu retten. Staffel Zwei In der Folge Die Rückkehr wird Caroline ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen nachdem sie, Tyler und Matt einen Autounfall hatten. Bonnie kommt ins Krankenhaus und sieht Matt und fragt ihn wie es Caroline geht, Matt sagt das es ihr nicht gut gehe. Er sagt, dass Tyler wegen eines Geräusches die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren habe und Caroline dabei verletzt wurde. Sofort fühlt Bonnie sich schuldig da sie den Gilbert-Kompass nicht entzaubert hat und somit indirekt auch für den Autounfall verantwortlich ist. Bonnie erzählt Elena von Carolines Gemütszustand, daraufhin fragt Elena ob Bonnie den nichts tun kann. Damon sagt das Bonnie noch viel zu unerfahren ist und Emily dafür selbst lange trainiert hat. Damon schlägt vor, dass er Caroline etwas Blut geben könne, damit sie gesund wird, Bonnie willigt ein. Jedoch willigt die Schwarzhaarige zu keinem Waffenstillstand ein. Nachdem Damon Caroline sein Blut gibt geht es dieser auch gleich viel besser und als Bonnie sie das nächste Mal besucht ist diese bereits munter. Die Ärzte sind sehr verblüfft über diesen schnellen und mysteriösen Heilungsprozess. In der Folge Schöne neue Welt erwacht Caroline nachdem sie von Katherine umgebracht wurde. Durch Damons Blut befindet sie sich mitten in der Verwandlung zu einem Vampiren. Bonnie gibt Damon an allem was in Mystic Falls passiert ist die Schuld und benutzt ihre Kräfte. thumb|left|250pxSie zwingt ihn durch Schmerzen auf den Boden und entfacht ein Feuer. Elena sieht dies und zwingt Bonnie aufzuhören, indem sie Bonnie aus der Trance reißt. Dadurch überlebt Damon. In der Folge Plan B sieht Bonnie eine Vision in der Elena (eigentlich ist es Katherine) und Mason sich küssen. Stefan versteht was dahinter steckt und informiert Damon. Bonnie hilft Damon Mason gefangen zu nehmen. Zusammen bringen sie Mason zum Salvatore Anwesen, wo sie versuchen herauszufinden wo sich der Mondstein befindet und was dieser mit Katherine damit plant. Bonnie verlässt schon kurz nach der Ankunft das Haus, da sie herausfindet das sich der Mondstein in einem Schacht befindet. In der Episode Maskenball hilft Bonnie Stefan und Damon bei deren Plan Katherine zu töten. Auf dem Maskenball schließt Bonnie diese mithilfe eines Zaubers in einem Raum ein aus dem Vampire nicht fliehen können, sobald sie die Barriere passiert haben. In der Folge Das Opfer hilft Bonnie den Salvatores mit einem Zauber. In der Folge Geliebte Feindin arbeitet Bonnie mit Jeremy und Damon zusammen. Die Drei gehen zum Haus der Martins und sammeln diie Grimoires ein. Bonnie, Damon und Jeremy erreichen den Ort an dem das Hexen-Massaker stattgefunden hat. Als er sich im Haus umsieht kann er sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. Zudem scheint sein Ring aufgehört haben zu wirken, er fängt langsam an zu verbrennen. Er sagt Bonnie sie solle damit aufhören, da es nicht witzig sei, doch diese sagt das sie überhaupt nicht mache. Bonnie hebt den Zauber auf und sagt Damon, dass die Hexen ihn nicht hier haben wollen. So verlässt Damon das Haus und Bonnie ruft die toten Hexen, von denen sie schließlich zusätzliche Kräfte bekommt. Zitate Staffel Eins Damon: Also wo... wohin ist Caroline verschwunden? Bonnie: Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen Damon und frag mich nicht nach Caroline! Damon: Oh Bonnie, so loyal. Bonnie: Halt dich von ihr fern! Damon: (sieht ihre Halskette) Woher hast du das? Bonnie: (greift nach der Kette) Von einer Freundin! Damon: Caroline! Du weißt dass das mir gehört, oder? Bonnie: Jetzt nicht mehr! Damon: Witzig! Ich will es wiederhaben. - Heimgesucht Damon: Okay, es ist deine letzte Chance! Bonnie: Ich werde schreien! Damon: Oh nein, tu das nicht. - Geister (Episode) Bonnie: Was willst du? Damon: Ich sehe mir nur die Parade an. Wo willst du hin? Bonnie: Weg von dir! Damon: Ich möchte dir etwas sagen! Bonnie: Lass mich in Ruhe! Damon: Danke. Das Gerät mit Emilys Zauber hätte mich umbringen können. Ich nehme das was du getan hast nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Ich danke dir. - Feuerwerk Staffel Zwei Bonnie: Wieso tun wir das? Damon: Ich will keine Flecken auf dem Boden... Bonnie: Ich wusste, dass du sowas sagen würdest! - Plan B Staffel Drei Staffel Vier Damon: Verdammt, ich kann... ich kann sie hier nicht zurücklassen. Ich kann... ich kann nicht ohne Bonnie aufkreuzen. Stefan: Dir bleibt nichts anders übrig, im Moment ist die Erschaffungsbindung wahrscheinlich das einzige was Elena noch aufrecht hält. Ich kann weiter nach Bonnie suchen. Damon: Ich mach mich auf den Weg. (hört Schritte hinter sich) Damon: (sieht Bonnie) Ich könnte dir direkt um den Hals fallen. (umarmen sich) Damon: Wo warst du? (lösen sich) Wie hast du mich gefunden? Bonnie: Shane mir den Weg gezeigt. Er hat mir gesagt was ich tun muss! Wie wir Jeremy zurück bringen können! - Bleib Bei Mir Elena: Irgendwas sagt mir das ein Collage nicht mehr in meiner Zukunft vorkommt. Damon: Oh... lass das Selbstmitleidsgejammer wenn ich aufs Collage gehen kann, kannst du es auch! Bonnie: Du und Collage!? Damon: Klar ich war da X-mal, Verbindungsstudentinnen sind echt heiß! Bonnie: Und du ekelhaft! Damon: Ich weiß! - Die Fünf (Episode) Staffel Fünf Damon: Okay. Wo ist sie? Ruf sie an, bring sie her! Jeremy: Das ist das Problem. Ich kann sie ehrlich gesagt nicht anrufen. Niemand kann das! Bonnie: Bitte tu das nicht, Jeremy! Jeremy: Ich belüge euch alle schon seit Monaten. Und ich kann nicht weiterlügen, wohl wissend das alle Welt nur darauf wartet das Bonnie auftaucht. Als letzte Rettung! Damon: Leider spreche ich kein Verrücktisch, wärst du so nett das zu übersetzen! Jeremy: Überleg doch mal, ich war tot. Das ich widerkomme war nicht geplant. Damon: Ja sehr richtig es gab aber die Schönheit der Bonnie Magie und genau die brauchen wir jetzt! Jeremy: Du hast mich nicht verstanden! Die Magie braucht ein Gegengewicht. Im Grunde darf ich nicht hier sein. Damon: Nein... (geflüstert) Jeremy: Man kann nicht jemanden ins Leben zurück holen, weil man immer einen Preis dafür zahlen muss. Damon: Sag es nicht Jeremy! Wehe du wagst es! Jeremy: Sie ist nicht auf der Beerdigung ihres Dads gewesen Damon. Während des ganzen Sommers hat keiner ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Bonnie: Bitte! Jeremy... (weinerlich) Damon: Wenn du das sagst geht das Leben von Elena völlig den Bach unter. Hast du das Verstanden! Dann ändert sich alles! Bonnie: Ich bitte dich sag es nicht Jeremy! Jeremy: Bonnie ist tot! Damon: Verdammt Jeremy! Ist dir klar was du gerade getan hast? Warum musstest du das sagen? Jeremy: Tut mir leid! Ihr müsst das endlich wissen! (Damon umarmt Jeremy und ist den Tränen nahe) -''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' Trivia *Bonnie ist eine der wenigen Personen bei denen Damon sich mehr als einmal und aufrichtig entschuldigt hat *Emily Bennett kommunizierte mit Damon durch Bonnie hindurch *Ian Somerhalder und Katerina Graham, die Schauspieler von Damon und Bonnie, finden das die Chemie zwischen den beiden Charakteren stimmt *Die Beiden verbringen ihren letzten Moment zusammen *Bonnie demonstriert ihre Macht gerne an Damon *Laut Elena und Enzo, sind Bonnie und Damon beste Freunde *Neben Enzo, ist Damon die nahestehendste Person für Bonnie Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Freundschaftliche Beziehung Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung